After school revelations
by yohnagirl4eva
Summary: When Remy LeBeau joins up at Bayville high, Rogue thoguht her day couldn't get worse  or better , boy was she wrong.


Hey everyone, I've had this thing sat on my laptop for a loooooong time now, and thought I should give it an airing. I'm starting to see a slight pattern in my stories, but you'll have to let me know if this is a good thing or not. :-)

Now for the rotten bit. Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men.

Well, on with the show, or should that be fic? Whatever, hope you like it and let me know what you think.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was the usual chaotic scene at the xavier institute as everyone ran around trying to get ready for school so that they wouldn't miss their rides. Rogue couldn't understand it. She always got up a half hour before everyone else so that she got first dibs on the bathroom that she shared with Kitty. By the time she had finished and was getting dressed, Kitty would be waking up and Jean and Tabby would be banging on their bedroom door begging them to let them use their bathroom as the queue was so long. It was a miracle really that everyone managed to get ready in time, and this was on days where they didn't have one of Logan's danger room seesions in the morning. Those days were even worse as everyone wanted the bathroom at the same time. Thankfully, Rogue had thought of a trick to remedy this situation for herself; after the danger room session when everyone else made a mad dash for the bathroom, Rogue would hang back so that she could use the shower in the changing room. She was amazed that no one else had thought of this idea, but there was no way she was going to tell them.

The morning in question was a Friday, which meant that everyone seemed to have more energy as it was the last day of school for 2 whole days. Rogue didn't see what the big deal was about the weekend, for her it just meant more sessions with Logan and the Professor, then reading and listening to music. The last bit she didn't mind, it was the first bit she didn't eagerly anticipate.

By the time everyone had piled into the cars to go to school, Rogue was bored and just wanted to get to the place, although for the life of her she couldn't understand why. It wasn't as if she had any special friends there, ever since she found out about Risty, she'd been too wary to try and make any other friends, although she was on speaking terms with the goths of the school.

On the way there Rogue was squashed into the back of Scotts car with Kitty and Kurt who were arguing about something stupid as usual; she just tuned them out, same for Captain sensible and princess Jean; it was rather sickening to have to watch them make love eyes at each other all the way there. As soon as they pulled up Rogue opened the door so that she could get away. Kitty and Kurt followed her inside as they usually did, all three of them having their lockers beside each other. Rogue sighed as she opened her locker and pulled out the books she needed for her first lesson. Kitty and Kurt turned to her. "Rogue, are you, like, ok?" Kitty asked her.

Rogue turned to them, a small, but false, smile on her face. "Ah'm fahne Kit, just tired ah guess." She told them.

Kitty nodded understandingly. "I, like, totally understand. I'm so not in the mood for another of Mr Logan's DR sessions." She replied.

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Kit, ya never in the mood for one of them. Ah don't think anyone is." She added as an afterthought.

Kurt nodded. "Right. Zey are awful. My tail is numb by ze end of zem." He complained.

Rogue just gave him a grin. "Just grin and bear it bro, ya'll be fahne." She told him, patting him on the back before walking off to her first class, which was French.

This was the one class that Rogue was alone for, the rest of the mansion having opted for Spanish instead. Rogue didn't mind though, it meant she had some peace and quiet and didn't have to work in teams, as none of the other kids in her class would work with her. It was Rogues favourite lesson, and probably one of her strongest subjects, although she didn't tell anyone that. Her chance meetings, and kidnapping, with Remy had inspired her to learn the language, to perfect it so that she could call hiim a load of rotten words in his own language.

You can imagine how suprised she was to walk into the classroom only to find Remy standing at the front of class next to her teacher, Miss Artoi.

Remy watched the doorway waiting for her to walk in, he knew that his chere took this class and would probably be upset to see him here, but he had been told to infiltrate the school and how better than as a student. Of course the teachers knew he was a mutant, he hadn't bothered to hide his eyes when he went to see the principal, but he had managed to persuade him to let Remy join the school without having to reveal the full extent of his powers.

As soon as he saw Rogue walk through the classroom door he grinned, whilst her eyes widened in shock. She recovered quickly though as she stomped over to her seat and sat down, glaring at him all the whilse. He didn't care though, he was with his chere and he knew enough to know that the only empty seats in the class were around her, which meant that he would have to sit next to her.

As soon as the class was settled the Miss Artoi cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Now class, we 'ave a new student as you can see. Zis is Remy LeBeau. He will be joining us for several weeks, Remy why don't you go sit by Rogue." She suggested, gently pushing him towards the volatile girl.

Rogue continued to glare at him as he sat down next to her at the back of the classroom. She couldn't believe her bad luck. As if her life wasn't bad enough already, now her one lesson of sanctuary had been invaded by the cajun swamp rat.

Miss Artoi began teaching the lesson, not bothering to say or do anything else with Remy. Remy didn't bother to listen as he knew all the French he needed anyway. He turned to Rogue and saw that she was actually listening to the teacher, she didn't seem to do this in her other classes, not that he'd seen anyway, and he'd been watching her for several weeks.


End file.
